Una Tarde de Cine
by Claau d' Whitlock
Summary: Es el día del estreno de la película que has esperado por meses. Llegas tarde y el unico asiento disponible está al lado del chico más guapo del universo ¿Qué haces? ¿Podría llegar a convertirse en el amor de tu vida? One - Shot


_**DISCLAIMER:**_ _La saga de Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo tome prestados sus personajes._

**RESUMEN: **_¿Te imaginas que en el estreno de tu película favorita llegues tarde y, gracias a eso, encontraras el amor? _

**_Una Tarde de Cine:Isabella Swan_**

Por fin, el día que había estado esperando por meses había llegado. Hoy se estrenaba Crepúsculo, la película del primer libro de una saga genial de Stephenie Meyer, que debo reconocer leí en menos de una semana e iría al cine con mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie.

Me levanté temprano, ya que tenía que ir a la escuela. Me vestí y baje a tomar desayuno. Charlie ya se había ido a la estación de policías y mis hermanas estaban sentadas en la mesa de la cocina comiendo.

-Buenos días- dije muy alegre

-Mmm… parece que alguien se levanto de buen humor hoy- dijo Rose

-¿Pasa algo importante hoy?- preguntó inocentemente Alice. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzaron a mirarme extrañadas.

-Bella, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Rose, claramente preocupada.

-¿Me van a decir que no se acuerdan de lo que pasa hoy?- pregunté todavía en shock, habíamos esperado meses para que estrenaran la película y ahora ninguna de las dos lo recordaba.

- Oh por Dios!- exclamó Alice- ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? No he comprado ningún regalo.

-Claro que no Al, hoy estrenan Crepúsculo ¿Recuerdan?- una mezcla de comprensión, alegría y excitación pasó por sus rostros.

-Por supuesto!- exclamo Rose- Iremos después de clases, no puedo creer que lo olvidara.

Después de tomar desayuno salimos hacia la escuela.

El día se me pasó volando y no me di cuenta cuando Alice y Rose me habían maquillado, vestido y estábamos saliendo al cine de Port Angeles.

Cuando llegamos, Alice insistió en pasar a mirar algunas tiendas al centro comercial, ya que habíamos llegado con suficiente tiempo, al principio no estaba de acuerdo, considerando que quería tener buenos asientos, pero no puedo resistirme a su cara de cachorro abandonado.

Así que aquí estaba, sentada, esperando por Alice y Rosalie que estaban en los probadores de _Dior, _cuando de pronto recordé por qué estábamos ahí y miré mi reloj. Me sorprendí, porque a pesar de que se me había hecho una eternidad el tiempo que pasamos en las tiendas, ahora sólo quedaban 10 minutos para que empezara la función, por suerte habíamos comprado antes los boletos y no teníamos que preocuparnos por eso, pero aun así quería tener un buen asiento para poder ver bien a Robert Pattinson, mi amor platónico, el protagonista de la peli.

Comencé a apurar a las chicas y cuando terminaron de pagar todas las cosas que habían comprado nos dirigimos al cine. Tras comprar una gaseosa y pop corn para cada una, nos dirigimos a la sala.

Cuando entramos me quedé paralizada, parecía un mar de gente, la sala se veía completamente llena, si no fuera porque teníamos el boleto habría jurado que no había lugar para nosotras, mire a Alice con odio y ella solo me devolvió una de disculpa y Rose se veía embobada, me giré en la dirección que estaba mirando y había un chico tremendamente musculoso, de ojos y cabello oscuro, corto y rizado, tenía una mueca de burla en su rostro, el cual era demasiado pálido y la oscuridad hacía mas pronunciado el tono de su piel, acercándola al color de la nieve, claramente era muy guapo y del completo gusto de Rosalie. Junto al chico había un asiento vacío y Rose se apresuró a ocuparlo dándole una hermosa sonrisa al chico musculoso de su lado.

Seguí mirando para ver si quedaban dos asientos juntos, pero solo vi dos que estaban separados y a juzgar por la cantidad de gente, debía ser los únicos que quedaban.

Al lado de uno de los asientos había un joven rubio, de rizos, de ojos azules, musculoso, pero no tanto como el chico _de_ Rose, era igualmente pálido, pero su rostro tenía los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, que le daba un extraño toque de sufrimiento.

En el otro asiento, había un chico de cabello broncíneo y totalmente despeinado, le daba un aspecto salvaje y totalmente sexy, su piel era muy pálida también, era musculoso, pero no en exceso y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, su rostro era muy misterioso, pero a la vez hermoso, parecía una especie de Dios de la Belleza.

Miré a mi lado y Alice ya no estaba, me había quedado mirando tan fijamente al chico de ojos verdes que no me había dado cuenta de que la pequeña duende se había ido a sentar junto al chico rubio, dejándome solo la opción del guapísimo chico de ojos verdes, mire en su dirección , tal vez más de lo necesario, de nuevo, y el se percató y me devolvió la mirada, sus bellos ojos tenían un brillo extraño y en su boca se formó una sonrisa torcida que hizo que comenzara a hiperventilar y me sonroje violentamente, gracias a Dios la sala estaba un poco oscura.

Caminé en dirección del chico de cabello broncíneo, mientras mi corazón estaba frenético. Me senté a su lado y él se giró en mi dirección y me sonrió.

-Hola, soy Edward Cullen- dijo, su voz era suave, dulce y aterciopelada.

-Ho…hola, Isabella Sw… swaan, pero me dicen Bella- tartamudee, sonaba tan estúpida y para variar, me sonrojé.

-Lindo nombre- sonrió otra vez y sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho.

-Gracias- intenté sonreír, pero debió ser un fracaso, ya que su sonrisa se enanchó.

-¿Te gusta crepúsculo?- me preguntó, mientras yo me hundía en sus profundos ojos verdes.

-Me encanta- dije, no precisamente pensando en la película…

En ese momento comenzó la película. Cuando llegó la parte en que aparecía Rob ahogue un gritito, era tan hermoso, tan sexy, tan perfecto… lamentablemente eso llamó la atención de mi acompañante, quién comenzó a reírse de mi. Me cohibí nuevamente y… me sonrojé.

El resto de la película estuve en silenció, excepto algunas partes en que Edward hacía un comentario y yo le respondía con monosílabos, porque la verdad no estaba prestándole mucha atención a la película. No podía apartar la vista de su rostro, era tan perfecto. De vez en cuando el se volteaba a mirarme, pero yo apartaba la vista antes para no pasar vergüenzas de nuevo, aun así me pareció que sonreía en varias ocasiones disimuladamente.

Lamentablemente, la película terminó y la verdad no quería irme, me sentía muy atraída por Edward. La gente comenzó a ponerse de pie y abandonar la sala, no pude ver a mis hermanas, así que esperé a que se desocupara un poco la sala.

-Ehm, me preguntaba si podías darme tu número, para que no se, salgamos ¿tal vez?, se que puede ser un poco precipitado, pero encuentro que eres una persona muy… interesante- ¿Estaba tartamudeando?, me costó salir del asombro, solo atiné a asentir y dárselo.

-Gracias, te acompaño hasta afuera para que te juntes con tus amigas- dijo caballerosamente.

-Oh no, no son mis amigas, somos hermanas- creo que la noticia lo tomó desprevenido, supuse que había encontrado hermosas a mis hermanas, ya que lo son, y le llamó la atención las diferencias físicas existentes entre ellas y yo.

-Son muy hermosas- dije casi en un susurro.

-Lo son, pero tú lo eres más aun- mi rostro paso por todas las tonalidades de rojos existentes y lamentablemente, ahora las luces estaban encendidas.

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas- colocó su mano en mi mejilla y no pude pasar por alto la corriente eléctrica que recorrió mi piel ante el contacto. Se separó rápidamente.

-Yo… yo lo siento, no debí- dijo apenado. Yo estaba tan estupefacta que no fui capaz de formular una frase coherente.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó, yo sólo asentí.

Salimos de la sala y nos encontramos con Alice, que estaba conversando con el chico rubio y con Rose, que estaba unos pasos más alejada teniendo una alegre plática con el chico musculoso que estaba a su lado en la sala. Sonreí para mi misma. Al vernos me miraron sospechosamente y comenzaron a despedirse, no sin antes intercambiar números telefónicos.

-Creo que debo irme- dije, cuando pude hablar claramente.

-Si, así creo. ¿Puedo llamarte en estos días para que salgamos?- preguntó inocentemente

-Claro, estaré esperando que lo hagas- ni yo misma sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para decírselo, sonreí tímidamente.

Nos despedimos, y con las chicas nos dirigimos al coche, las tres en silencio. Ya en la carretera, fui la primera en romper el ambiente de reflexión.

-Esta fue la mejor salida al cine que hemos tenido- dije claramente pensando en Edward.

-La mejor…-dijeron mis hermanas al unísono, perdidas en sus pensamientos.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si llegas hasta acá abajo es porque leíste mi historia :)... espero que les guste y dejen un review por favor, no les cuesta nada. Aparte es mi primer one shot y quiero saber si lo hice bien :)

Saludos a todos

Clauu*


End file.
